Things Not To Do
by Portal Blink
Summary: A few things not to do when in a store, at Hogwarts, in the Shadow world, things to say to kill a guys pick up like, you know just random things that should never be done unless you have completely lost you mind or if your bored.
1. Things Not To Do In A Store

**Okay guys this isn't quite a story but I thought I might do something a little different from the other stories I have done. Some-things I wouldn't recommend on doing, but can do if you feel like annoying people.**

* * *

**15 Things not to do in any store!**

_**1) **Go down the aisles with a walkie talkie humming the Mission Impossible theme tune_

_**2) **Go up to someone and asked for stripped paint _

_**3) **Ask for rubber top nails _

_**4) **Ask for a glass hammer_

_**5) **Go up to someone and say "I see dead People" _

_**6) **Run around and shout "Boogies" or "Ding dang who's your boss" _

_**7) **Pretend to be an animal and scream the sound the animal makes _

_**8) **Go up to an employee and say "Clean up in an aisle" see what they do _

_**9) **Act like a statue at the front of the store and scare people as they enter _

_**10) **Pretend to be with a bunch of imaginary people and talk to them _

_**11) **Take a balloon in the store and hit it to a friend __***Requires a friend***_

_**12) **Sit in a trolley and scream the first thing that come to mind __***Requires a friend***_

_**13) **Throw ice water over random people in the store and run_

_**14) **Whisper "I know what you did last summer" or something random to different people in the store. _

_**15) **Look up and stare at the roof. **(It is guarantee people will do the same and one person will say I see it)**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think, I can say I have tried some of them and they are guarantee to get you kicked out of the store, there is another one, but it puts your health at risk, Stand in the freezers of a food store. Anyway next chapter will be oddly things you wouldn't do in Hogwards or in the Shadow World. **


	2. Shadow World or Hogwarts

**Okay guys this isn't quite a story but I thought I might do something a little different from the other stories I have done. Somethings I wouldn't recommend on doing, but can do if you feel like annoying people.**

* * *

**Things not to do in the Shadow World (Mortal Instruments)**

_**1) **__Pull a bubble from a Portal and say "Oh a bubble pretty" _

_**2) **__Randomly look up when outside and shout "Look there's a witch"_

_**3) **__Say to Magnus that his eyes are pretty _

_**4) **__Steal Jace's swords_

_**5) **__Ask Valentine if he has a twin that is a mission impossible soldier or a vampire _

_**6) **__Go to Hotel Demort and ask them if they know Klaus Mikaelson or any Mikaelson _

_**7) **__Laugh at Sebastian when he's talking about if plans _

_**8) **__Ask a silent brother what happened to them_

_**9) **__Ask Clary to play Hide and Seek with you _

_**10)**__ Ask the Lightwood institute and tell Alec a Demon called snuffles attacked you _

_**11) **__Go to the Institute and ask if is Hogwarts _

_**12) **__Run to Max Lightwood and asked where Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger are_

_**13) **__Go up to Isobelle and asked if she has met Jasper or Enzo _

_**14) **__Go up to Simon and asked if he has ever been to Mystic Falls or Forks _

_**15) **__Ask Luke if he knows someone called Michael, Selene or Sonja _

_**16) **__Skip down a random street saying to people there is someone behind them and skip away _

_**17) **__Ask Jace if you can borrow his bike he stole from the vampires _

_**18) **__Chase Valentine through a portal and then say "sorry wrong person my mistake"_

_**19) **__Randomly asked Magnus if he can bring the dead back to life _

_**20) **__Ask Alec Lightwood to go on a date with you and see what he says _

_**21) **__Say to Jace, Isobelle, Alec, Simon, and Clary you have Harry Potter's invisible cloak_

_**22) **__Walk into the Library of the Institute and ask Hodge if he knows who Umbrella are _

_**23) **__Ask Magnus Bane if he uses a wand to do if cool magic tricks _

_**24) **__Ask Magnus how old he is and then say what aged you would have put him at _

_**25) **__Ask Alec if he has ever been skiing _

_**26) **__Ask any Shadow Hunter if they went to Hogwarts _

_**27) **__Ask Magnus Bane if he has met The Four Horseman_

_**28) **__Ask a question at the worst time_

_**29) **__Go up to Sebastian and say "The grim reaper is standing behind you, holding his sickle, and tapping his watch"_

_**30) **__Randomly scream the first things that comes to mind when you see any character _

_**31) **__If I should ever see a Shadow Hunter with a hood up and white mask on never shout "Phantom of the Opra"_

_**32) **__Never sing or Hum the Mission Impossible Theme when going somewhere with Luke, Jace, Alec, Isobelle, Simon, Clary, Joclyen, Valentine or Sebastian they will find it very annoying_

_**33) **__Never point and laugh at a demon_

* * *

**Things not to do at Hogwarts**

_**1) **__Tell a snake to attack a first year _

_**2) **__Switch the labels on Professor Snapes potions_

_**3) **__Borrow Harry's cloak, stand behind Mafoy, Crab and Goyle and say "I know your dirty little secret"_

_**4) **__Ask Neville why all the bad things happen to him_

_**5) **__Ask Sheamus how to blow water up _

_**6) **__Purposely switch ingredients in potions class_

_**7) **__Draw a picture of the grim reaper and bring it to life _

_**8) **__Play a game called Voldermort says _

_**9) **__Dress a Voldermort for Halloween _

_**10) **__Turn a first year into a jack-o-latern _

_**11) **__Scream "Troll in the dungeon" well dressed as professor Qruill _

_**12) **__Ask St Nicklaus if he has been to the other side_

_**13) **__Use the room of requirements as a bathroom or as bedroom _

_**14) **__Laugh in the middle of professor Slughorns class _

_**15) **__Use the map from the Weasley Twins to Stalk someone _

_**16) **__Make up random spells and tell first years to try it _

_**17) **__Laugh hysterically when you see a deatheater or Voldermort_

_**18) **__I will not shout "Where's Robin Batman" when I see Voldermort_

_**19) **__I will not try to give Professor Lupin a flee collar for Christmas_

_**20) **__I should never says "The Weasley Twins are why I wish to join the Mistery of Magic" on my application form _

_**21) **__I should never says "Who am I going to call ... Ghostbusters" to the ghosts in the castle _

_**22) **__Ask the ghosts if they have heard of Cyrus Kriticos _

_**23) **__I should not shout "Call The Avengers" when I see the deatheaters _

_**24) **__If I should ever see a Jedi I should not ask how they are different from Demetors _

_**25) **__I should not sing we're off to see the wizard when going to see Dumbledore _

_**26) **__Professor Umbridge is not the wicked witch of the west or a evil clown from It in degusise _

_**27) **__I must not say to Harry "The Grim Reaper is standing behind you looking at his list"_

_**28) **__I should never jump from the stairs and try and fly without my broom_

_**29) **__I will not paint the house elf blue and call them smurf or teach them to act like Jar Jar Binks_

_**30) **__It's not funny to say your biggest inspirations in life are Lucius Mafoy, Barty Croach JR, Voldermort or Fred and George Weasley _

_**31) **__I should never shout "Boogies" or anything during a exam _

_**32) **__I must never say I learnt my magic tricks from The Four Horseman _

_**33) **__I should never say "Your can't see me" while hidding behind my cloak in the middle of any lesson. _


	3. Things Not To Do In A Lift

**Okay guys this isn't quite a story but I thought I might do something a little different from the other stories I have done. Somethings I wouldn't recommend on doing, but can do if you feel like annoying people.**

* * *

**Things not to do in a lift/elevator **

_**1)**__ Press all button before getting out _

_**2) **__When someone is about to get off burst in to tears and shout "Don't leave me"_

_**3) **__Pretend to get electrocuted by the buttons _

_**4) **__Face the opposite wall to the doors and pretend there are secret doors there _

_**5) **__Act like a secret agent_

_**6) **__Drag a desk into the lift, with some random bits of paper, a pen and when someone is about to get in ask "Do you have an appointment?"_

_**7) **__Tell someone in the lift there is something on their back knowing nothing is there_

_**8) **__Talk to imaginary friends _

_**9) **__Look up at the ceiling and smile a crazy smile then laugh when there is a full lift_

_**10) **__Draw a box of the floor and when some enters it say "That's the drop zone" _

_**11) **__When the lift is full randomly shout "I'm calling the police your invading my personal space"_

_**12) **__Laugh hysterically for no apparent reason_

_**13) **__continuously stare at someone opposite you _

_**14) **__Accidental fall over and fall into the life or out of it_

_**15) **__Shout the first random thing that pops into your mind _

_**16) *Friend required* **__If there is you and your friend in a lift with one other person, say the other person "Your the only one who can see me"_

_**17) **__Random walk into a lift and ask "What floor is Pizza Hut on?"_

_**18) **__Act like you are completely insane_

_**19) **__Just stare at the roof _

_**20) **__Draw a box on the floor and say "This is your personal space" _


	4. Insanity and Crazy

**Hey guys, hope your liking this so far, I just thought it would be something different to do. Any way here is the next chapter. Happy Reading. **

**Things to do to keep a healthy insanity Level**

* * *

**1) **Laugh when it is all quiet or at the worest time

**2) **Wear bunny ears or some weird headband

**3) **Talk imaginary friend

**4) **Text yourself

**5) **When someone calls you answer the phone and say "Dawley Pet Rescue how may I help you"

**6) **Say the first thing that appears to mind

**7) **When someone ask you to do something reply with "Do you want fries with that"

**8) **When you trip or fall over say "I was just testing gravity" or "The floor look like it needed a hug"

**9) **When you withdraw money and people are waiting behind you shout "OMG I've Won"

**10) **When leaving the zoo shout as loud as possible "Stampeed"

**11) **Laugh for no apparent reason then laugh harder when you realise you are laughing for no reason

**12) **Write the first thing that comes to mind and put it in everyones memo box

**13) **When you are caught sleeping somewhere other than at home say "I was just resting my eyes" or "Amen"

14) Randomly say "I'm going back to the lightwood institute and going on date with Alec"

**15) **Randomly shout "Demon" when it is all quiet

**16) **Skip down the halls, humming some random thing

**17) **Say "That was awesome" about random things

**18) **Go to a normal party in a fancy dress costume

**19) **A week in advance phone and friend and tell them you can't do something with them because you have a cold or something

**20) **Play a game of Boogies at the worst possible time

**21) **When a friend asks you something say "Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?"

* * *

**Crazy are these **

Crazy when you find the words Knobs, fork or Bob funny

Crazy is when you have the urge to do something and then tell someone

Crazy is when you make up new random words and meanings

Crazy when you have a urge to shout "Rowlings" when someone says JK

Crazy is when you laugh for no reason

Crazy is when you stare at a pencil for hours

Crazy is when you want to faint to see what people will do

Crazy is when you text or call someone right next to you

Crazy is when you want to take a bath full of Jelly

Crazy is when you think people in pictures are talking to you

Crazy is when you have a crush on a character from a film or book

Crazy is when you have the urge to jump through a wall of cake

Crazy is when you think everything is awesome

Crazy is when you write all your favourite saying on a wall because you were bored

Crazy is thinking a cat is acting like a kangeroo

Crazy is when you wonder what it would be like to be a supernatural creature

Crazy is when you want to be a student at Hogwarts

Crazy is when you think something fictional is actually real

Crazy is when you want to be a Shadowhunter.


End file.
